


Blush

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean, Crack, M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Actual 100% crack.You've been warned.





	Blush

Castiel arches his eyebrow. "You want to know what I have to do?"

Dean blushes. "Yeah, I need to know for... stuff."

"Well, I was going to harvest honey and sing to the skies, perhaps stare longingly into the stars."

Dean blushes even more. "Why the stars?"

"They remind me of your eyes."

Dean blushes. "My eyes are green." He blushes blushily.

"Dean, your face is currently a tomato."

Dean blushes. He cannot stop blushing. He is inventing a new shade of red, look at him go! Go Dean go!

"Oh dear," Castiel places a hand on Dean's arm in concern and Dean melts.

This, unfortunately, is the end of Supernatural. There isn't a spell to make a puddle into a human.

Cas goes to get some towels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I would like one dollar for every time I use the word blush from now on thx


End file.
